The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Sensation Pink’. ‘Sensation Pink’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Warmond, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop cultivars of Echinacea with superior health and rich-flowering habits.
The Inventor made a controlled cross in July 2008 in his test garden in Warmond, The Netherlands between an unnamed proprietary seedling of Echinacea purpurea from the Inventors breeding program as the female parent, and an unnamed proprietary seedling of Echinacea angustifolia as the male parent. ‘Sensation Pink’ was selected in August 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture in Warmond, The Netherlands in October 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.